Pretty Bird
by Launya
Summary: What if during Bella's zombie state she got possessed? What if during her possession she found out she was diffrent, that she was one of the "Chosen" ones of her generation? What happens when everything you know turns out to be a lie? What happens next?
1. Steets on fire

I do not own nor do I claim to own twilight nor the song used. "Streets on fire" by Lupe Fiasco

"Streets On Fire"

_Death is on the tip of her tongue and dangers at the tip of her fingers_

_Streets_

_Are_

_On_

_Fire_

_To-Night_

**Bella's pov**

Six months... Six months since my love of my existence left me. Angela and the others took me out tonight to be a **"**_normal_" teenager. Fifteen minutes later, I'm here at a club in downtown Seattle all by myself. And _CRAP!!! _running for my life from a cloud of black smoke, stupid danger magnet self, then blackness.....................

In an ally in downtown Seattle a young girl dusts herself off and looks at her new body. "This will do just fine." her eyes turning completely black.

_Death is on the tip of her tongue and dangers at the tip of her fingers_

_Streets_

_Are_

_On_

_Fire_

_To-Night_

**Somewhere in south America..........**

Edward's pov

I can't do this anymore. I need to be with I ever did, I did for her. I need her back. I _want _her one and only Bella." Edward thought to himself. "I'm going back and beg her for forgiveness and beg to take me back. I can't keep going on without her." saying out loud in a determined voice. In his pocket his phone started to ring, answering his phone......"Alice. What do mean you can't _**see**_ her?!"

_Death is on the tip of her tongue and dangers at the tip of her fingers_

_Streets_

_Are_

_On_

_Fire_

_To-__Night_

_Death is on the tip of her tongue and dangers at the tip of her fingers_

_Streets_

_Are_

_On_

_Fire_

_To-Night_


	2. Goodnight, travel well

Chapter 2: Goodnight, Travel well

Do not own nor claim to own Twilight or "Goodnight, travel well" by The Killers

_ The unknown distance to the great beyond_

_ Stares back at my grieving frame_

_ To cast my shadow by the holy sun_

_ My spirit moans with a sacred pain_

_ And it's quiet now_

_ T he universe is standing still_

Queens, New York- 4 months later (Bella's pov)

"Stupid hot Winchesters with their stupid toy car. Dam them to hell and back. I am going to be so screwed when I show up to the airport with nothing." Bella saying out loud to herself driving away. Looking down on her lap she noticed the lotto tickets that she stole from Dean. "He owes me a couple hundred grand anyway." trying to find away to justify for stealing his tickets. "Man, they are so self-righteous. Just like their annoying father John." Bella thinking to herself. "Was I ever like that?" thinking to herself.

"No. I wasn't ever like that. Lair. You once were willing to die for Edward and his family. You were once willing to give up your life so that you could have forever with him. Because you loved him." her mind taunting her. "No. I'm not like that anymore. I'm not that stupid girl anymore. And I loved him. Past tense. No more. Never again. thinking to herself. "Never again. Never." saying it out loud this time.

_There's nothing I can say_

_There's nothing we can do now_

_There's nothing I can say_

_There's nothing we can do now_

Its hard to believe that I used to be Isabella Swan/Bella the clumsiest girl ever. The girl that always fell over. The one who always blushed wither I wanted or not. The one that cried when my emotions got to much. The one that foolish fell in love, not in love with anybody, but with a vampire. A doomed romance from the start. Now I'm just Bella. Bella with different alias. Bella who is a great and amazing thief. Bella who always gets a job done no matter what. Bella who knows that the only thing that really matters and can get you anything is money. Greed talks to anyone and everything. Take the demon that possessed me for a couple of months well 3 months anyway. Anna, she loved to steal and sell whatever she got to the highest bidder. She was the most selfish, self-centered, snobby, greedy, and bitchest thing that I ever meet. Her excuse is that she's a demon and that she's greedy and also her words were "So what" Being possessed by her was really hell. It was the most painful things I ever have experienced hell it was worse what James did to me, when he bite me, broke my bones, hell it was worse when Edward told me he didn't love me and left me. It was worse then all of this. My own personal hell. Ironic really because Anna sure is in hell right now. I'm actually going to miss that greedy son of bitch. Because of her, she taught me everything there is to know about the supernatural world and about myself.

_And all that stands between the souls release ?_

_This temporary flesh and bone_

_We know that it's over now_

_I feel my faded mind begin to roam_

"Remember pretty bird, the only one you can ever trust is yourself. You cant trust anyone because given the chance they will turn or fail you in one way or another. It just a fact it will happen. You know the real reason why Edward left you. It wasn't because he didn't love you, hell even I could tell it was a lie. He left because he was protecting you. What a load of bullshit. Jake pushed you away for the same reasons because he's a werewolf. But neither of them ever thought about what you wanted or needed. They never even gave you a chance to prove yourself. They just automatically made choices for you. Choices that they had no reason to make for you. Everybody has done it, from your own parents to the love of your life to me." Anna's words will always haunt me. The worst part was that she was right. I don't have anyone. No one, but myself.

_Every time you fall_

_And every time you try_

_Every foolish dream_

_And every compromise_

_Every word you spoke_

_And everything you said_

_Everything you left me, rambles in my head_

_There's nothing I can say_

_There's nothing I can do now_

_There's nothing I can say_

_There's nothing I can do now_

Seattle, Washington (Edward's pov)

Up above the world so high

It's been 6 months since I left her. 4 months since I started to use all my power to look for her. 2 months since I last feed from anything. I wont rest, I wont do anything until I find my Bella. Until I have her in my arms, kissing her, holding her, loving her. Once I get her back I wont ever let her go no matter what, even if it means turning her so be it. I refuse to live any longer without her.

_And everything you loved_

_And every time you try_

_Everybody's watching_

_Everybody cry_

I should have never left her. Leaving her is the biggest mistake that I ever done. I'm tearing not only myself apart but also my family. My family who love her like a sister, a daughter, a best friend, my soul mate.

_Stay, don't leave me_

_The stars can wait for your sign_

_Don't signal now_

"Look, Alice, just keep trying. Keep looking for her. If I have to tie you down or do whatever it takes so that you can find her then so be it. I want my Bella back, I want her back with me. Please." Edward snarling toward Alice. Upon hearing and feeling Edward threaten his mate, Jasper pushed Alice in back of him growling at him. "Look, calm down or I will tear your arms off Edward." Jasper threaten. none of this would have happened if you haven't left her! Alice screamed in her mind. "You don't think that I don't know that?! You don't think that I don't feel that?! I see it and feel it everywhere I go?!" breaking down. She has to be alive. She has to because I can still feel her. I know she's alive. If she isn't… no, no, no, no, no, no. she's alive. Edward thinking to there's nothing I can sayThere's nothing I can do nowThere's nothing I can sayThere's nothing we can do now

Out of nowhere Jasper's cell phone starts to ring. "Hale. Do you got anything. Yes, she's where. Alright thank you. If you have anything else I want you to call back ASAP. Good thank you." hanging up on the phone. "There's a lead that she's living in Queens, New York." Silence came upon all of the Cullens.

_Goodnight, travel well_

_Goodnight, travel well_

_And there's nothing I can say_

_There's nothing I can do now_


End file.
